The Confession A Cosplay
by Jennifer Mendez
Summary: A Cosplay about Hinata confessing her love for Naruto.


Scene 1: The Invite

(Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Neji walk on stage. Each is carrying a chair and a laptop. As an intro song is played, each cosplayer sets down the chair, sits, and "turns on" their laptops. Neji seems to be playing a game. Sasuke just stares at the screen, looking emo. The others are either playing games or watching videos on YouTube. All of the characters are in street clothes, such as seen today. As the song ends, Hinata begins to speak.)

**Hinata:** It seems everyone is online… Invite… select… RasenganFox1, BlossomKO, iMnotapig, UchihaAvenger, EyeOfHyuuga… send invite…

_From this point on, all cosplayers are typing…saying their lines as they type…_

**Neji:** NOOOOOOO!! HINATA!! I WAS ALMOST TO LEVEL 230!!

**Sakura:** Jeez Neji it's just a game….

**Ino:** Yeah Neji, you gamer…

**Sasuke:** I'm pretty sure I don't want to know…

**Naruto:** sigh I'm so bored. Anyone know a good site?

**Sasuke: **Why would we tell you, loser?

**Naruto:** I refuse to talk to you, Emo.

**Sakura & Ino: **Shut up, Naruto.

**Neji:** (_sobbing_) I WAS SO CLOSE!! (Everyone on stage shoots him a dirty look) What?!

**Hinata:** Naruto, I have something to tell you.

**Naruto:** What is it? Tell me!

**Hinata:** Umm can I tell it to you at the park at 2?

**Naruto:** Sure! It's 1:30 now. I'd better change from my PJ's…

**Hinata:** See you everyone!

(_Hinata and Naruto leave the stage. They exit in the opposite direction they came in._)

**Neji:** So she will finally tell him…

**Sasuke:** Tell him what?

**Neji:** That she loves him.

**Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura:** WHAT!?

**Neji:** I've been telling her she should have told him earlier, but she's so shy and all…

**Sakura:** OMG that's so great! I bet Naruto will be so surprised.

**Ino:** Men can be so clueless sometimes…

**Sasuke:** Like women are any better… All that squealing… Especially fan girls… (_Sasuke shudders_)

**Ino:** I've got an idea! Let's go to the park and see what happens!

**Sakura:** Great idea! I really want to know how Naruto reacts…

**Neji:** Are you in too, Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Fine, just because I'm curious too.

**Neji:** Okay everyone, meet up at the park in 10 minutes, and hurry!

**Sakura and Ino:** All right!

(_Every present actor closes their laptops, picks up their chairs, and exit to the opposite side they entered. They all hurry off excitedly, except for Sasuke, who seems even gloomier than before._)

Scene 2: The Confession

(_As a crew sets up the park, another short song is played. Two trees, a long bush, and a bench are brought on. See diagram for directions. Flowers are optional. Hinata come and sits under one of the trees. Sasuke enters, and hides behind the other tree. Neji, Sakura and Ino come in (from the other side) and hide behind the bush. As Naruto enters, the song ends, and he sees Hinata.)_

**Naruto:** Hinata!

**Hinata:** (Startled) N-Naruto-kun! Hi!

**Naruto:** What did you want to tell me?

**Hinata:** Well, it's hard to express in words.

**Ino:** Oh come on!

**Neji and Sakura:** Shhhh!!

**Hinata: **Here it goes…

(_Hinata begins to sing/lip-synch the words to You're Still You by Josh Groban. She sings it with great passion, a passion that mesmerizes Naruto. Near to the end of the song, Naruto picks Hinata up from the grass and hugs her. Hinata seems startled, but soon relaxes and lets herself be held._)

**Naruto:** Hinata, I had no idea!

(_Sasuke jumps from behind the tree, outraged. He stands there for about ten seconds, until Naruto realizes he is there)_

**Sasuke: **Back away from Hinata, Naruto! She's mine!

**Sakura:** What the heck is Sasuke-kun doing? What does he mean 'Hinata's his'?

**Sasuke:** I love Hinata! I will fight you to the death if need be!

**Ino and Sakura:** WHAT?! NO!!

**Neji:** Jeez, I didn't come to watch a soap opera! I'm going. Bye.

**Ino:** Sakura, we'll have to fight with Naruto! Hinata can't take Sasuke!

**Sakura: **Ino, I hate to say this, but you're right. Come on, let's go!

(_Sakura and Ino jump out of the bush, only to realized Ed and Al Elric are standing on the side, watching dumfounded._)

**Ed:** Al, I think were in the wrong cosplay again.

**Ino:** You guys lost?

**Sakura:** Dude, you're short, but kinda cute.

**Al:** Oh no…

**Ed:** SHORT?!

(_Ed shout meaningless words at Sakura as Al drags him offstage. The whole time this was going on, Sasuke and Naruto are duking it out. Naruto finally hits Sasuke to knock him out. Sasuke lies groaning._)

**Ino:** Sasuke!! Sakura, you're a medical ninja, do something!

**Sakura:** Come on, help me get him to Tsunade.

(_Sakura and Ino carry Sasuke offstage. Naruto is holding Hinata, and they are both looking confused._)

**Naruto:** Hinata?

**Hinata:** Yes, Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** I love you.

**Hinata:** Let's go. You can buy me some ramen.

**Naruto:** YAY RAMEN!!

(_Hinata and Naruto walk off, laughing. Kakashi comes on. He looks lost for a moment, and then shrugs. He snaps his fingers, and a radio is brought to him. He presses play, and Fighting Dreamers plays. He then calls all actors to the stage, introducing them and finally directing an ending dance to any music. The cast makes up the dance routine._)

**Cast and crew:** NaruHina Forever!!


End file.
